The present invention relates to the field of vehicle wheel ornamentation.
U.S. patent to Fuller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,035 describes numerous known approaches to modify the appearance of a vehicle wheel to enhance the attractiveness of the wheel.
Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,268 discloses intertwined blade or spoke-like elements for enhancing the appearance of a vehicle rim. The second upper cast metal cover changes the appearance of the wheel when it is attached or detached from the lower spoke-like disk.
Beisch U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,990 discloses adding radially extending spokes to an inner wheel hub attachment to simulate a wire wheel sports car look.
Walters U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,904 teaches mounting ornaments 20 “of any desired configuration” between wheel spokes 10.
Fowlkes U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,370 discloses a wheel spinner assembly independently rotatable relative to a corresponding wheel.